Talk:Neptune/@comment-3276665-20160219102803/@comment-3276665-20160219183307
No, I’m not. 1) First off, quoting your own wrong trivia doesn’t make you right. It just means the trivia is wrong. 2) Second, it was not established in Mk2 that Goddesses and Makers who die are sent to Gamindustri Graveyard. The narrator himself states the purpose of the graveyard at the start of the game. And while the Re;birth 2 narrator is a little different, it basically states the same thing. It’s where people who have given up hope go to get lost and never found again. Backing this up is Uranus, a previous CPU that is dead. And guess what, she’s not in the graveyard. As for your following points. The first one is what I’ve stated before. Uzume is a giant flippin plot hole that doesn’t make sense. Let’s for arguments sake say Neptune DOES represent the 7th generation. And Uzume is the 6th generation (Sega Dreamcast), who the hell is Uranus supposed to be? The CPU that filled the gap between Uzume and Neptune? 6.5th Generation Console? No, that doesn’t make any sense. What does make sense is that the writers just don’t care and threw Uzume way back before Sega Saturn (which Uranus is based off) because they felt like it. (Read retcon) And as Neptune not existing. The 7th Generation was ‘never even conceptualized’ whereas the Sega Neptune was at least built. It would make even less sense for Neptune to exist if she was based off some imaginary system that was never even conceived, than the Sega Neptune. Getting to the second point. First, the anime came out in 2013, the first game came out in 2011. And I have the limited edition of the first game, so don’t try pulling that lie with me. Those ‘specifications’ are in the art book, sitting pretty alongside the concept art that never made it into the game. What’s more, they’re different than what’s posted above. For instance, it’s Multi BiOS chip, not bio chip. The battery doesn’t last 50 years, it’s got a 50 year warranty. And the accessories and output are just flat made up. There are other issues with it as well. Every single section has something wrong with it. But at no point was it ever called Neptune Fictitious Hard, and it never came alongside 5pb’s headphone specifications. The biggest kicker though, is this was for the original Neptune that existed in Superdimension. Which is commonly accepted to be in a completely different dimension totally separate from everything else. In that dimension that regular sequence of console generation wasn’t adhered to. All four ‘7th Generation’ systems for instances apparently came into existence at the same time, which they didn’t in real life. They also didn’t have any predecessors so to speak of. There is no Uzume or Uranus in Superdimension, there also aren’t any ‘1st->6th’ generation CPUs for any of the nations. They’re just ‘based’ off 7th generation. However that was all scrapped for Mk2 and beyond where the writers decided to adhere more closely to real life. This can be seen with the existence of Uranus, the entire timeline of Ultradimension, the concept of the CPU Shift, and much more. If you want to claim that the Neptune of Superdimension is based on the 7th Generation console that Sega never released, and that Neptune alone. I’ll support you. But to say that the Neptune of Hyperdimension, who has been established to be a completely different Neptune based on an entirely different set of rules, has the very same origin and specifications as the Superdimension Neptune? I won’t be a party to that lie.